<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хороший мальчик by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124775">Хороший мальчик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020'>fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (ME) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Collage, Fluff, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, severed limbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Будни зомби-апокалипсиса.<br/>Zombie Apocalypse routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (ME) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz визуал R — NC 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хороший мальчик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
 <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/5e/fLSIlxK1_o.jpg"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/35/b3/7svZiKhs_o.jpg"> Исходники </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>